The Cancer Control program at Roswell Park Memorial Institute will continue to provide efficient and effective dissemination of information, technology, and skills to improve the care of the cancer patient in Western New York and nearby areas of Pennsylvania and Ohio and will undertake programs to enhance the prevention and early detection of cancer in the population served. Specifically, we shall: 1) continue collaborative cancer control programs with regional hospitals, medical societies, universities and other organizations in the fields of cancer treatment, prevention, detection and rehabilitation; 2) demonstrate efficient and effective approaches to the screening of high risk populations suited to implementation in the community and train health professionals in cancer detection; 3) provide community practitioners and allied health professionals with up-to-date guidelines on cancer prevention, diagnosis, treatment and continuing care; 4) collect and analyze data pertinent to needs assessment, program planning and evaluation, identification of target audiences, patterns of cancer care and regional trends in cancer incidence. Cancer Control programs include Visiting Team Programs which provide regular cancer conferences and area community hospitals for physicians and other health professionals, Cancer Teaching Days, and a series of oncology symposia conducted at the Institute for cancer specialists and allied health professionals. Cancer detection programs include training programs, professional lay groups in breast self-examination, development of cancer detection clinic suitable to the community hospital situation, and implementation of public outreach programs to inform people of cancer risk and means of early detection. Program planning and evaluation are implemented through special studies of individual programs, operation of a cancer control data system, surveys of program participants, and special studies of trends in cancer incidence and public utilization of cancer related services.